


movie star

by Nightalp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Good Loki, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex - not explizit, Voyeurism, at least I dont think it counts as explicit, people watching another getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightalp/pseuds/Nightalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Loki. He really wants to trust him.<br/>But why is his god so often sneaking out and leaves no trace for Tony to follow him? Why is he avoiding every of Tonys question?<br/>The answer isn't really what Tony expected ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie star

**Author's Note:**

> So this sprang into my mind after reading the fourth chapter of Yeah_um_no's porn challenge. I wrote it in what felt like half an hour and even though I tried editing it didn't really make it better so I'm just uploading it as it is. Would like to know what you think since it's not my normal writing theme and I really suck at writing sex scenes.

No man out there can be more lucky than Tony Stark.

He has a beautiful and attentive lover, an (adopted) family (of superheros) which will stand to him whatever may come (and however he behaves ...), he has been appointed most editable bachelor nine times and he is rich, smart healthy and has a job he loves. He shouldn’t have a worry in the world.

Unfortunately he _has_.

It’s something that worried him for a while now, since the day he first caught Loki sneaking out of the tower. He hasn’t known what to do with it at first - Loki _never_ looks like someone caught with his fingers in the cookie jar, and yet he had. But still, he trusts his lover, and when he told him that he just wanted to go for a run without the assassins trailing him like dogs in heat (something that has happened a lot of times before) Tony believed him.

But then it happened again. And again. And Tony, who finally gave in to his curiosity and attached a tracker to his lover, loses his trace every time the moment Loki stepped out of the tower.

And then it all goes to hell.

It’s nothing really in the beginning, just a phone call while he’s lounging on his couch, slurping lemonade (Loki hates it when he drinks to much, and Tony hates to be banished from sex for a week, which is was Loki does when he’s not sober enough for his domineering god; and isn’t it saying a lot about Tony that he will rather cease his drinking for a god that’s inspiring thoughts about Tony on his knees and sucking his cock while said god is feigning indifference (not that Loki ever did this to him, but he is just the kind of guy Tony expects to do this, and wouldn’t it be hot to be the cock-sucking guy in this picture?) than for Pepper who was loving him with her whole heart?) and watching a cartoon.

But then he tells Jarvis to put Natasha through and that’s when all hell brakes lose.

“We put a sender on Loki.”, she tells him in her most indifferent voice. “It’s not always working but we got some sentences through a few minutes back. I’m truly sorry, Tony.” And he should be prepared for what now follows; Natasha never feels sorry. “He just said: _You’re meant to be ruled. Go down on your knees._ ”

 

Tony’s flying in his suit to the position he now knows Loki to be in, his mind running wild. Yes, Loki has been a villain when they met. He has killed people and destroyed a lot of property, but that was all due to a father-complex to rival Tony’s own and mind control by a fucking powerful alien sorcerer. He hasn’t done anything wrong since he became Tony’s lover - _he doesn’t even approve of Tony parking the car in the wrong place, goddamnit!_

_Just how can he reverse to his earlier behavior and force humans to submit?_

On the other side ... two weeks prior, when they were lazing in bed and didn’t want to go up after a tryst in the sheets Loki had asked, his eyes downcast, his tongue slipping repeatedly over his lips, if he minded when Loki had found a rather ... unusual job. Tony has only laughed and tried to guess which it was, but his lover has been adamant about not telling him, saying he wasn’t comfortable to share it with him just yet. He has then smiled and relented, thinking it must have been something like waiter or hairdresser that Loki was so embarrassed.

He hasn’t thought that Loki had found a job as ... what? World ruler assistant?

Just thinking about it makes Tony shudder and he isn’t sure whether to be relieved or even more worried to have finally reached his destination.

It is a gray house, nothing special, and there is a sign over the door telling the world the company housing it is called Seven hells (and isn’t that a beautiful optimistic sign?).

Tony swallows when he sees Natasha and Clint waiting for him by the door, Steve not being far from them. _So this is really happening._ , he thinks. _I’m storming a building to arrest my lover._

Natasha gives him a nod, and both Clint and Steve send him a pitying look, even though the former has always told him that it would come to that and the latter is still struggling with the concept of homosexual love.

Tony takes a deep breath, then pinpoints Loki’s exact position and blasts through the window.

 

The scene he is met with ... isn’t what he is expecting.

There’s a stage in the middle of the room complete with a stage set right out of the Roman empire, light smoke wavering over a to big chaise lounge and a (fake) marmor floor, and yes, there is Loki, in an armour not unlike the one he tried to conquer earth with. There is also a man kneeling before him.

That’s exactly where the similarities to his expectations end.

The man kneeling before Loki is naked and sporting a hard one while Loki himself is looking confused and begins to blush. And there are cameras in the whole room and one of the other men - a slender, red clad man - is running toward him and yelling something about him destroying the whole film and if he wants to ruin him? and he’s going to sue him; what does he even do here, that is private place!

In the far away corner of the room he can see Steve and Natasha, and a rustling from above tells him where Clint is, and they all look as confused as he feels.

And then Tony gets it and he can’t decide if he’s going to be red from embarrassment or pale out of fear what Loki’s going to do now that he knows that Tony still doesn’t trust him.

But Loki is kind. Even though he’s still red as a tomato (his pale complexion really isn’t advantageous in this exact moment) he’s coming to Tony, and there is a kind smile on his face, the one he’s showing only when Tony mentions his dad or Obadiah or Pepper leaving him.

Tony takes the helmet off - it’s not like it will do him any good to leave it on; Loki likes to see his face, his eyes, and he will be much more angry if he’s denied them - and looks at his lover, his face showing his remorse and his self hatred and his desperate love for the other.

And then Loki is there and he lifts his arm and while Tony wouldn’t be surprised to get a slap - Loki does not use his strength against Tony, but sometimes he just forgets himself and then there are red marks on his body where Loki grabbed him to hard - Loki just lays his arm around his neck and pulls him down to him.

And then there are lips on his and he can’t breath - can’t breath because they are loving and sweet and tell him that he’s still loved, that he is forgiven, and there is this thick lump in his throat and he just can’t breathe because ...

“Please.”, he whispers. “I’m sorry. I do trust you, I really do, but”

“You’ve been betrayed to often.”, Loki whispers back, compassionate, understanding. “You’ve been betrayed by people you loved and trusted, and non of them ever tried to take over the world before. I do understand you, Tony. I’m not mad, or disappointed. I do know how it is to have to relay on yourself, not being able to trust anyone, and I will get your trust. And then, when there is someone else telling you I’m trying to take over the world again, you will only laugh about how crazy they are.” He smiles at Tony and pulls back a little bit, so he can put his hands on either side of Tony’s face and look into his eyes. “I love you, Tony. I knew what I got when I told you first, when I agreed to become your boyfriend instead of just a lover for the night. I promised I would do anything to stay with you - that I wouldn’t break the law in to big things and be nice to your friends. This is just me getting a job, Tony.”

Tony becomes red again. “Your job ... you’re a porn actor?”

Loki smiles and blushes a little bit. “Philippe.” He nods to the previously shouting man who is now standing only some feet away, quietly glaring. “Saw me on the tape from Stuttgart. He liked what he saw and when he became aware of the fact that I’m now a fighter for the good he asked me to act for him.” Again a smile, this time more wicked and darker, and loving nevertheless. “And I so do love humans kneeling before me.”

Tony grins back, but before he can say anything Phillippe is shouting: “Can you two turtledoves please postpone your coffee party so I can finish my film?”

Loki smirks. “Yes.”, he purrs, just loud enough for the man to hear. “Of course we can, my lovely little ant of a boss.” But it sounds affectionate, and Tony might have become a little bit jealous if nor for the fact that his god is currently rubbing himself against his side. And now turns his head into his neck, nosing there along his jaw while speaking, in a tone just loud enough to be heard from where Phillippe stands: “Since my lover and his friends have come this long _long_ way just to find me and escort me home, shouldn’t they be allowed to stay for the show, darling?” His tone is deceivingly gentle, but there is a darker meaning there, and a lot of amusement.

Amusement Tony only gets when Phillippe just waves his hand - clearly only interested in getting back to filming - and a green shimmer appears over the doorways and windows, effectively trapping anyone in here. Anyone, including the Avengers.

Tony grins. The poor poor captain and the maybe just as pitiable Clint (he’s not sure about Natasha; she may enjoy the show just as much as he himself).

They find a place along the wall, Steve sitting down and trying to cover his ears, Clint looking disgusted, and Natashas looking as unbothered as always. Tony takes one of the seats from an assistant - someone with enough brain to know that you shouldn’t deny the lover of the easy to annoy _insane and godly_ male lead - and places it in the front row directly beside Phillippe, who seems to be the director, script author and producer in personal union.

And then the light dims again and he gets to see the whole piece, from the moment the poor dominance-craving mortal first enters the stage through the part where the godly hero appears and forces the mortal to submit beneath his feet until he at last gets off all over Loki’s feet.

 

And he feels what he expected to feel since the moment he first realized who inspired his darker dreams: He feels turned on.

He owns his own share of porn (secreted away somewhere where Loki will hopefully never find them), and there are a few male on male and even some S/M, but before Loki he never thought about trying them out himself - and when, then never with himself as the submitting party.

But now, watching as Loki expertly turns the actor into a moaning, begging heap of lust - and Phillippe gleefully informs him that this really is Loki’s doing more than the actor’s ability and that he should be happy to get this for free - he feels himself stirring and pictures begin to roll before his eyes. Pictures even more arousing then the daydreams he indulges in whenever his thoughts wander this particular road.

Unlike Phillippe, he actually was there in Stuttgart. Okay, he only got the last few moments, but he still remembers Loki’s stance when he stood over Steve, the confidence, the pure _strength_ he emitted. There was a reason a whole bunch of people submitted to him - he just radiated pure dominance, and it was difficult to not go on your knees before him.

Yes, he never has done something like that in Tony’s bedroom, but while he is watching Loki onstage Tony gets that that is probably more due to Tony’s preferences (or what Loki thought them to be) then Loki’s, for the god clearly is no stranger to kinky role play.

And maybe Tony wouldn’t be so against a role in this play - a submitting role, even. For Loki looks glorious there, clad in black leather and high boots, gold setting highlights to his splendor, sweat running down his brow, glistening on his arms and shoulders. His hair is flying while he is using a cane on the poor bastards ass for some trifle mistake - just that the bastard isn’t poor, he’s panting with wide blown eyes (Tony can see it, there is a camera directly in his line of sight, and it’s not like he isn’t sitting in the first row) and his cock is purple and just begging for release, even though he himself is still incapable of speech, just crying and moaning.

The scene ends not long after, and Loki sits down with him (after making him lick up the cum from his boots; Loki hates people being messy) and just pets the man lying motionless in his lap, telling him with that beautiful velvety voice how good he is and how much Loki appreciates his performance, and Tony just can’t bear it anymore; he wants this, he _wants this Loki_. Wants it for himself, but also for Loki.

For Loki wouldn’t have asked Phillippe to let Tony stay and watch this performance if not to ask Tony to let him do this to him. Do it _with_ him. And Tony knows, knows it with the sense he seems to have had for the gods wishes and thoughts, that he will never speak of this again if Tony does not mentions it.

 

But he does. And he does not care that Clint complains about the noise and that Steve can’t look him in the eyes for the next week or so. Does not care that his ass is hurting like hell and his wrists are raw, for there is a warm glow in him whenever he remembers their session, and the look on Lokis face afterwards when he told him how good he was and how much he loved him. He has never been told that he was simply good, not in this way, not by someone he really truly loved back, and he knows in this moment that there will be stones and bumps in the road before them, but Loki will be beside him and love him and in the end he will be able to trust him and maybe it’s not perfect, but their life never was and as long as they are happy nothing else matters.


End file.
